Google Pack
Google Pack was a collection of software tools offered by Google to download in a single archive.What is Google Pack? help page It was announced at the 2006 Consumer Electronics Show, on January 6. Google Pack was only available for Windows XP, Windows Vista, and Windows 7. In September 2011, Google announced it would discontinue a number of its products, including Google Pack. Google Pack is no longer available for download. Timothy Mok had originally downloaded Google Pack from 2007 to 2010 while under Windows XP. Available applications Users could choose which of the following software applications to install. If the application was already installed, Google Updater checked to see if the user had the latest version and upgraded it, if necessary.Google Pack The software applications available varied based on which language and locale is selected, and operating system. The U.S. Windows XP version of Google Pack offered all of the current applications listed below. Google-branded * Google Desktop * Picasa, a photograph organizer and editor * Google Toolbar for Internet Explorer * Google Photos Screensaver, which displays pictures from the user's computers * Google Earth, an electronic globe * Google Talk, an instant messaging and Voice over IP (VoIP) application * Google Video Player, a multi-media player, now withdrawn * Google Chrome, a free web browser developed by Google Mac Software *Google Quick Search Box *Google Earth *Picasa for Mac *SketchUp *Notifier for Mac *Picasa Web albums uploader *Toolbar for Firefox Third-party * Mozilla Firefox with Google Toolbar * Spyware Doctor with Anti-Virus * Adobe Reader, a document viewer * RealPlayer, a multi-media player * Skype, a VoIP application * Immunet Protect Antivirus * avast! Free Antivirus * WebM for IE9 On March 27, 2007, Google added two new applications to the Google Pack: Spyware Doctor Starter Edition and Norton Security Scan.Google Pack cures the PC Blues, March 27th, 2007 These programs are free and do not require subscription, unlike Norton AntiVirus. However, Norton Security Scan does not offer continuous protection against viruses. Norton Security Scan scans the computer and identifies if there are existing viruses, worms, spyware, unwanted adware or Trojans residing on it. The program's functionality is similar to Microsoft's Windows Malicious Software Removal Tool. Google says that they have no monetary agreement with the makers of the above software, and that they offer the applications for the ease of Google's customers, and do not receive payment, although Miguel Helft in his New York Times blog reported that an unidentified source August 14, 2007 stated that Google may pay Sun for each copy of StarOffice. , StarOffice is no longer part of Google Pack. Google has included the VoIP application Skype in the pack, even though it is a competitor of Google's own Google Talk.MercuryNews.com Strong holiday sales bolster ebay earnings. January 25, 2007. (Article commenting on the inclusion of Skype in Google Pack) Some industry observers claimed that the release was little more than a collection of software "that Google's wrapped a rubber band around".ZDNet.co.uk Google Pack fails to impress. January 9, 2006 Former third-party * Ad-Aware * GalleryPlayer * Norton Antivirus Special Edition 2005, which included a 6-month subscription * Norton Security Scan * StarOffice, a productivity suite that includes a word processor and spreadsheet * Trillian * Spyware Doctor Starter Edition Google Updater Google Pack comes with Google Updater as a package management system to assist in downloading, installing, removing and automatically updating the Pack's applications. Updater can be uninstalled without removing the applications.http://www.google.com/support/pack/bin/answer.py?hl=en&answer=28074 Google Updater may not reflect the most recent versions of all Google Pack programs. For example, , StarOffice 8 Update 9 was not provided through Google Updater, which displays no indication that previous versions are out of date. Sun Microsystems released Update 9, which includes six security related fixes, on December 10, 2007.#120187-12: StarOffice 8 (Windows): Update 9 Google Updater is no longer supported. Launching it and browsing to the Installed Software tab gives the message "We regret to inform you that Google Updater is no longer a supported Google application. We recommend you to uninstall it from your PC." Google still has other programs such as Google chrome, Google earth, and Google drive. References External links *Google Pack website *About Google Pack Pack Category:Windows-only shareware Category:Beta software